Pacific Conflict (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Notice: Cancelled. Pacific Conflict is a WWIII episode in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega that is unlocked under TBA criteria. Transcript * (Episode starts in the Los Angeles New Pacific Order base. Text to the bottom right shows it is April 19, 2074.) * Jon Lynn: This is John Lynn, Director of National Intelligence, over. * Mauricio Wolf: Mauricio Wolf, Admiral of the California State Military Reserve, over. * Jon Lynn: Admiral Wolf, prepare your ships. We should expect an attack by the United Republic anytime soon. * Mauricio Wolf: Got it, Director. Perhaps send a few spies to Ontario? I we should probably gather intelligence. * Jon Lynn: Can't agree with that, Admiral. Odds of a successful operation aren't in our favor, Admiral. Perhaps we'll discuss that later. The Morum is dangerously close to us. They've already taken Texas and Alaska, and the "Forty-eight nifty United States" just doesn't have the ring to it. * Mauricio Wolf: Aye, Director. I'll keep my forces on guard for anyone that isn't an NPO. * (Call ends. Wolf walks through the shipyard.) * Mauricio Wolf: Alright, troops. We have a lot to prepare for. Unless you want the United Republic in control of us, we should get the navy ready. We'll need some aircraft carriers right outside of Huntington Harbor, tall ships on- * Jay Rose: This seems rather drastic, Admiral Wolf. We don't have an specified hostiles at the port. * Mauricio Wolf: Better safe than sorry, as my father once said, and my father before him. * Jay Rose: I still don't understand; we haven't had a battle here in an entire week. * Mauricio Wolf: (Grunts) You think that is a long amount of time? * Jay Rose: Look, we aren't at Wartime Readiness, there's no need to- * Mauricio Wolf: I'll discuss our DEFCON with Captain Valencia later. For now, get our ships on water. * Jay Rose: (Sigh) Affirmative, Admiral Wolf. * (Cut to the cafeteria at the dry dock. Rose and Valencia are talking while eating a stack of toast.) * Jay Rose: Mm... (eats a slice) this is some good stuff here! * Captain Valencia: Yeah... in other news, you should really prepare for battle; we're at DEFCON 2 now. * Jay Rose: (Spits his piece of toast out) WHAT? * Captain Valencia: Eugh. I think you heard me; our ships are ready to go in a shorter time than expectant. * Jay Rose: And WHO is nearing us, again? * Captain Valencia: Good news is we won't have to deal with the Ontarian forces. This "Doug" guy is awfully close to us. * Jay Rose: Douglas Artur? * Captain Valencia: Bingo. Seems to be a master of witchcraft and wizardry. * Jay Rose: Yeah, I'm too old for bedtime stories, catch you later. * Captain Valencia: THIS is a bedtime story to you (presses a button on his remote, revealing footage of Artur telekinetically levitating.) Douglas seems to be rather gifted in the Psychokinetic Arts. * Jay Rose: How close is he? * Captain Valencia: Can't say for sure. He has Texas, and our radar is picking up an Amphib deadly close, and he is sure as... uh... helicopter, not one of ours. * Jay Rose: Alright (puts down a can of soda) you've got me. * Captain Valencia: ALL GUNSHIPS TO THE HARBOR, I REPEAT; ALL GUNSHIPS TO THE HARBOR! * (Cut to the warships surrounding the port, waiting for the attack.) * Jay Rose: Jay Rose, standing by. * Alfredo Cote: Alfredo Cote, standing by. * (Crunching is heard.) * Jay Rose: RILEY! * (Cut to Teagan Riley's ship. He is eating a doughnut.) * Teagan Riley: Ah! Standing by. * Alfredo Cote: Sanchez, I repeat, Sanchez, are you hearing this? * Aiden Sanchez: (Drinking a bottle of water) Lighten up. Aiden Sanchez, standing by. * (A blockade of enemy ships approach the port.) * Jay Rose: Unidentified ships approaching; likely hostile. * (An Amphibious Assault Carrier approaches the harbor. Douglas Artur reveals himself.) * Mauricio Wolf: (Through a codex on Rose's screen.) Fire at will! * (The Pacific Battleships fire at the Morum Amphibious Assault Ship, although he activates a forcefield, deflecting all of their rockets.) * Alfredo Cote: Wait, you boys didn't tell me he had a shield- * Teagan Riley: Do you really expect EVERYTHING out of us? * (Artur summons psychokinetic illusions of Lord Vortech, Betelgeuse, Cyberman, and the Joker.) * Aiden Sanchez: He can create stuff with his mind? * Jay Rose: Yeah, I could sorta tell when he made the stasis field. Dunno how we're gonna deal with the holograms. * Alfredo Cote: As I've been told my whole life, nobody is perfect- * Teagan Riley: That's actually really grim, I can't believe anyone would tell you that nonchalantly. * Alfredo Cote: That's besides the point! * Aiden Sanchez: His point is that we are going to fail. * Alfredo Cote: OH MY GOBLIN, NO! My point is that these baddies must have a weakness. * Jay Rose: And how are we gonna preach them? * Alfredo Cote: No clue. * Teagan Riley: Well, I'm sort of the grandmaster of trivia, I recognize most of these puppies- * Aiden Sanchez: Well, don't just stand there! * (A blast by Lord Vortech flies by.) * Teagan Riley: Alright, alright. The flying guy is Betelgeuse. * Jay Rose: The beetle- who now that does the what? * Teagan Riley: You aren't uncultured, Rosy Cheeks- Betelgeuse is the villain of the 80s film of the same- * Aiden Sanchez: Yeah, yeah, what's his weakness? * Teagan Riley: He can't attack without his head; aim up! * (Rose's ship fires a missile at Betelgeuse's holograph, defeating him.) * Alfredo Cote: Oh yeah! * (Cote gets out a eclair.) * Aiden Sanchez: No time to eat! There's still three more of them! * Teagan Riley: Uh, the weird head guy is Cyberman. * Jay Rose: I really don't feel this is appropriate, but his name doesn't ring right with me. * Teagan Riley: Please don't bring that up, Jay; Cybermen are weak against gold. * Alfredo Cote: Come on, I'm not gonna waste my wedding ring, not even if I die in this fight! * Aiden Sanchez: I'm a big fan of bling, so- * Jay Rose: TOSS IT! * Aiden Sanchez: Helmet nah, this cost me $4-uh, I mean, $8,000! * (Cyberman's decoy fires a laser at the windshield.) * Aiden Sanchez: FINE! * (Sanchez tosses his obviously brass "$" necklace at the Cyberman, causing him to disappear.) Category:Episodes Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin